


How the Life Goes On

by whatiwouldnotgive



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwouldnotgive/pseuds/whatiwouldnotgive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd Anderson did indeed realize life moved on whether or not he wished it to.<br/>*Currently being re-written*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write things, and they turn out alright.  
> EDIT: After taking a look at this story nearly 4 years later after I initially published it, I have decided to do a complete overhaul. I am currently in the process of re-writing this story. The original out-line/concept of the story will remain the same, you may even recognize some of the original lines, but I am fleshing this story out and expanding Todd's story and character. It should be finished sometime in February. Thanks to everyone who has read this story, and I hope you'll enjoy the re-write even more than my original! January 31, 2017.

Todd Anderson did indeed realize life moved on whether or not he wished it to.  Todd did indeed move to New York City just like Neil always dreamed of…

              _Neil sits down his book and idly drums his fingers along the cover of it.  He turns to look at Todd who is mouthing Latin words and their conjugations to himself._  
_“Do you ever dream of it Todd?”  He asks_  
_Todd looks up at Neil, “Dream of what?”_  
_"Things like what we’ll all be like once we graduate and leave this place.  What our lives will turn out to be?”_  
_"Well, I never really gave it much thought Neil.  I’ve been a bit preoccupied with what’s happening now.”_  
_“We can get a wonderful little apartment in New York with a box of flowers in the window and a tiny kitchen to cook in!  I’ll be a big Broadway star and you can be, well, what ever you want!  Think about it though, Todd, we can live a perfect life, and no one can tell us what to do or how to live.”_  
Todd did move to a tiny wonderful apartment with forget-me-nots, Neil’s favourite, in the window.    
  
            However, Todd did not follow the path his father paved for him; he became a teacher, an English teacher no less!  He made sure to teach his students brilliant ideas of freedom and independence and individuality.  He breathed life into stories and poems for his students.  He went to Woodstock, lived in the times.    
  
            Every year on the anniversary of Neil’s death, all the boys, who never quite managed to drift apart, and were in fact, closer than ever, including Mr. Keating, held a honorary Dead Poet’s Society meeting at one of their homes.  
  
            Todd eventually met a kind man named Elliot-Ellie for short.  They lived together in Todd’s tiny apartment.  They took in their friend’s twin babies whom they named Eleanor and Lucy.     
  
            Todd watched the world pass fleetingly by with certain nostalgia and fondness.    
  
            On the day of his 85th birthday, Todd Anderson finally left the beautiful, fleeting world.  He left his tiny wonderful apartment and unfinished books and poetry and wonderful life with flowers in the window.   
~*~*~*~  
             Todd Anderson walked down a hazy, empty, city street in where ever Heaven happened to be.  There he walked up china blue steps to a brick-walled building, and as he did so, there stood Neil Perry, still 16 years old with eyes that shine and a crooked smile.


End file.
